Andi and Bex Get REAL Close
by Shining Writer
Summary: One night Bex catches Andi about to try doing self pleasure for the first time. Then Bex tries to help Andi out in a very "special" way. Don't complain about the story's content FYI. It's rated M. You know what you're getting into.


One evening Andi was sitting in her bedroom wearing just a bath robe. Andi then took off her bath robe, now completely bare butt naked, and laid on her bed. Andi then brought her right hand to her vagina and slowly began to move her fingers into it. Suddenly Andi's door opened and Bex (who was wearing just a bath robe) stepped in and said, "Hey Andi. Just wanted to know... Oh my gosh!" Andi looking humiliated pulled a blanket over her young nude body and said, "Mom. Try knocking next time!" Bex then said, "Yeah. Sorry. It's just... were... were you masturbating?" Andi sighed and said, "Well I was trying to." A curious Bex then said, "Wow. I didn't know you were already doing that." Andi then looked down and with an ashamed look said, "I... I was about to try it for my first time. I... I just wasn't sure how then." Bex then made a little smile as she said, "You don't know in a day and age when you have the internet at your disposal." Andi then said, "Ceecee still has an app that can see everything I look at on my phone. I mean I know it involves touching myself down below but..." Bex smirked and said, "You want me to teach you?" A surprised looking Andi then said, "What!?" Bex then took a step towards Andi and said, "How about I teach you everything you'll need to know about sex and pleasure." Andi looking a bit stunned said, "Well... okay. Sure."

Bex then slid out of her bath robe exposing her grown naked body to her daughter. Bex then guided Andi to lying on her bed as she said, "Now first... never have your lover go for the main prize first. Always have fun everywhere else beforehand." Andi then said, "Everywhere else? What do you..." Bex then lowered her head down and began to lick and suck on Andi's developing breasts. Andi instantly found herself moaning at the feeling of Bex's tongue moving across the bare skin of her breasts, and yelped a bit when Bex started to bite on her nipples gently. Bex then turned Andi onto her stomach and began to lick Andi's young smooth buttocks. Andi smiled as she felt her mother's mouth move across her butt cheeks. Eventually Bex turned Andi around again and moved her face to Andi's vagina. Bex then moved her face in and began to lick around and then inside Andi's young womanhood. Andi moaned loudly as she felt Bex's tongue move against her vaginal walls.

Andi then said, "Oh mom. I want to try that now." Bex smirked and said, "I was hoping you'd never ask." Bex then sat on her knees as Andi brought her face close to Bex's breasts. Andi began to stare at Bex's completely developed breasts as she moved her fingers around the under boob area of Bex's chest. Then Andi brought her face forward and began to lick Bex's breasts. Bex moaned as she felt Andi move her small mouth up and down the skin of her boobs. Andi also brought her lips to Bex's nipples and one at a time began to suck hard and loud on them. As Andi did this, Bex dug her fingers into her daughter's short hair as she said, "Oh yeah Andi. Oh yeah, that feels good." Andi eventually got behind Bex and moved her head down and began to lick her mom's butt. Bex leaned forward a bit as she began to sit on the bed like a dog as she said, "Oh yeah. You get that ass of my clean with your tongue Andi. OH YEAH!"

Eventually Andi sat herself in Bex's lap facing her. Andi and Bex looked into each other's eyes. Then the two moved their faces together and kissed each other on the lips. The two began to kiss passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other. As they kissed Andi brought one of her hands down and dug two of her finger's into Bex's vagina. Bex brought two of her fingers down and in turn stuck them into Andi's' vagina. The two females moaned loud at the feeling of being pleasured by the other. The harder they fingered the other, the more they moaned. As their bodies began to shake a bit Andi said, "Oohhh. Oh yeah. Oh mom. Ohhh! Ohhhh! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly both Andi and Bex orgasmed and shot their womanly fluids onto the other. Eventually the two females collapsed on the bed next to each other smiling. Bex smiled and said, "Did you like it?" Andi smiled back as she said, "I loved it. I love you. Thank you so much for that unforgettable experience mom." Bex smirked and said, "Anytime. No seriously. _Any_ time."

**THE END**


End file.
